


Shipping Up To Boston

by jelly123



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/M, Multi, Protective Connor, Protective Murphy, Smut, Surprises, Swearing, They're Irish, Threesome - F/M/M, really though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: Eight fucking years. Eight years since I’ve seen them. Eight years since I’ve even spoken to them. If it had been anyone else, I would have given up all hope that they were ever coming back a long time ago, but it was my boys. They had their reasons for fleeing, mainly being wanted for 22 counts of murder, but I knew the why behind each one. They’d come back when the time was right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a little Connor and Murphy MacManus in our lives!

Eight fucking years. Eight years since I’ve seen them. Eight years since I’ve even spoken to them. If it had been anyone else, I would have given up all hope that they were ever coming back a long time ago, but it was my boys. They had their reasons for fleeing, mainly being wanted for 22 counts of murder, but I knew the why behind each one. They’d come back when the time was right.

Which was apparently now. Well, they weren’t back in Boston, yet, but they will be as soon as they’ve heard what happened to Father McKinney. I was over at McGinty’s helping Doc with the books when it was broadcasted on the news. I kept silent, neither of us needed to say what the Father’s death would bring.

Two days later, I got a call from a “Special Agent Eunice Bloom”, she was Smecker’s prodigy and was on her way up to help keep this as under wraps as best she could. It seems my relation to the Saints had been kept quiet, which is one of the things the boys made Smecker promise before the trial. Only a few in the neighbourhood, (all of which weren’t going to talk) the 3 detectives; Duffy, Dolly and Greenly, and of course Smecker knew. Though I’m not sure how many on that list knew about my side job, (probably Smecker, fucker was smart), or about my girls.

I was barely eight weeks when everything happened, just found out myself and was planning on telling the boys that St. Paddy’s day, I never got the chance. Though the girls knew all about their fathers, who they were, what they’d done and that I’m the only they were to ever talk to about it.

I purposely asked Mrs. Callahan to watch the girls after school for the next week or so, she had two of her own about their age so it wasn’t that big of a deal, with the pretense that Doc needed help around the bar. If she knew I was lying, she never called me on it. I did end up helping at the bar every night, way past close most nights, looking over the books, tending the bar on the busier nights and meeting with Eunice to give her any information I may have gathered about who actually killed Father McKinney.

It was a week later when the knock came at the door. I watched Doc limp over to open the door for them, as I hid behind the bar.

“Doc!” I heard them say in unison.

“Boys! Y-yer’re a s-sight fer sore eyes! C’mon in here with that. Get in quick. Get in out of the cold. C’mon.” Doc said, ushering them in. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I saw the n-n-news channel. Are you boys alright?”

“Sound as an Irish pound, Doc.” Connor joked.

“Is it too late for a shot?” Murphy asked.

“The Lord told me ye’d be coming. ‘Doc,’ he said, ‘they’d be coming.’ And I was to have everything ready. And I have, e-everything r-r-r. It’s all set.”

“That’s a fuckin’ lie, Doc. It was me and ye know it.” I said, standing back up, a smile plastered on my face.

If I had something to capture their reaction, I would have. They had their guns half-cocked, ready to threaten whoever had intruded, but once they saw it was me, each brother lit up.

“Kelly!” They exclaimed, jumping over the bar and wrapping their arms around, nearly squeezing me to death in their strong hold.

“Alrigh’. Alrigh’. Missed ye dumbarses too.” I laughed, trying to wiggle free from their grip.

“Ye’re not goin’ anywhere Lass.” Connor said, tightening his arms.

“Aye. Not ‘til we’er done with ye.” Murphy added.

“Eh, hem.” Someone cleared their throat, drawing the boys’ attention, unwillingly, away from me.

“Oh, this is our Mexican.” Murph pointed at the guy standing behind Doc.

“Nice to meet ye Lad. They call me.. Fuck! Ass!” Doc introduced himself.

“How ya doing Fuck Ass? I’m Romeo.” He didn’t miss a beat, “And who is this, encantadora dama? ( _Lovely Lady_ )” Turning his head towards me.

“An féidir liom caill leis? ( _Can I mess with him?_ )” I asked my boys.

“Is féidir leat. ( _Yes. You can._ )” Connor asked, raising an eyebrow that I knew anything other than English.

“I’m Kelly. Conn and Murph’s lil’ sister.” I said, stepping forward and extending my hand. Romeo shook it, mulling my answer around in his head. _This is going to be too easy._ I thought.

“The boys never mentioned a sister. I can see you got all the looks though.” He said, letting his eyes take an appreciative sweep over my figure. I almost laughed out loud at the “game” he thought he had.

“I dunno about that, Rome. Have you seen these two without a shirt on? I swear I explode every time I do.” I kept my face as neutral as I could manage, though he was making it difficult. His mouth was flagging about, like a fish gasping for air, trying to find words.

I lost it looking over at the boys, “Bwhaaha! I ain’t there sister! If I were, we’d all be goin’ to fuckin’ hell. I’m just the lucky lass that gets to call them mine.” I laughed, gripping my splitting sides.

“If ye’ll done. There was summding I wanted to show the boys.” Doc stuttered, interrupting the laughter, getting us to follow him up the stairs.  

“This used to be a speakeasy in the ‘40s. I only use it fer storage now.” He said, opening up the door to the upstairs room.

“Holy shit.” The boys said together, tossing their bags down.

“This is so fucking cool!” Romeo exclaimed, looking all around the room.

“N-nobody knows it’s up here. You’ll be safe.” Doc explained, “Y-y-you can g-get in and out the fire escape.”

“Know what this is?” Romeo asked, “This is our hideout. We got a fucking hideout, man!”

“What, are ye fuckin’ five years old?” Connor chided.

“Ye know Rome. We got sticks ‘nd blankets. Ye can make yerself a fort.” Murphy laughed.

“Fuck the both of you, man. This is fucking sweet. We even got pinball machines, man.” Romeo defended himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper reunion with your boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut... Just pure smut!

Most of the night seemed to pass in a blur, a mess of drunken shenanigans. At one point Connor started chasing Romeo around with a plastic lobster, shouting something about his lobster dick, and Murphy laughed so hard he fell off the pool table. I took the opportunity to “fall” off the table myself, landing on top of Murphy with a soft ‘oof’. Looking into his eyes, I let the smirk appear that I was trying to hide, and wiggled my hips, knowing full well that I was adding pressure in all the right places.

“Cúramach, grá. Níl mé cinnte go mbeidh mé in ann a rialú féin. Tá sé ocht mbliana. ( _Careful, love. I’m not sure I’ll be able to control myself. It has been eight years._ )” He growled in my ear.

“Caill rialú, Murph. Mé chaill tú. ( _Lose control Murph. I’ve missed you._ )” I whispered, rolling my hips once again.

His lips caught mine in a fiery kiss, pushing eight years of missed moments into one. Hands began to roam, his brushing under my shirt, one of mine weaving into his hair. The other, snaking between our bodies, fumbling with the button on his jeans. I didn’t care that Doc and Romeo were even in the room, I needed one of them now. Have I mentioned it’s been eight fucking years since I’ve had either of my boys in my arms?

“Ye’re not starting without me, are ye love?” Connor’s voice lilted into my ear.

“Maybe.” I moaned, breaking away from Murphy and reaching my arm behind his neck to pull Connor in for his own kiss.

Murphy’s pulled my t-shirt over my head, mumbling something about too much clothing, his mouth nipping and kissing along my newly exposed breasts. Connor never relenting his lips on mine. If I hadn’t already been drinking, I would have gotten drunk on them alone.

I felt Murphy’s lips stutter on the spot just above my left breast, seems he found one of the new additions to my list of tattoos. But if he had any questions, he left them for another time. More pressing matters. Like the hardening cocks underneath and behind me. I ground down into him once, pushing Connor back as I brushed my lips over Murphy’s mouth, his chin. Pulling his shirt over his head, I trailed kisses over his torso, taking my lips lower with each press. I finished fumbling with his button, my fingers teasing the skin above his waistband, tugging gently before he lifted his hips and helped me push them the rest of the way.

Each brush of my lips against his skin, sent shivers throughout him. My intentions were clear, fingers grazing the outside of his thighs, lips trailing down the planes of his abdomen. My right hand finally coming to grasp the base of his cock, lips pressing a swift kiss to the swollen head, before taking him in my mouth as far as I could. With shallow bobs of my head, I kept up the slow, almost torturous pace that I knew was driving him.

Caught up in my own actions, I missed the lowering of my own jeans, the cool air of the room going unnoticed. Connor’s tongue running through my folds, however did not. I moaned around Murphy, pausing briefly to relish in the feel of Connor’s tongue dipping into my entrance. But a playful slap of my ass brought my attention back to the brother squirming under me.

With a smirk, (or as best as one can with cock in her mouth) I thrust Murphy all the way down my throat, earning me moan from said twin. It wasn’t every day I could elicit these sounds from them, so I pulled up, and did it again, my tongue flicking out to lick quickly across his balls. Before I could blink, I was being dragged up, Murphy attacking my lips in a fevered kiss. His own hand between us, guiding him to my soaked pussy. Keeping with the same bravado I had earlier, I sunk onto him in one sharp thrust, moaning at the feeling of finally having one of them inside me. I only relished the sting of his stretch for a moment, before I ground down on him once more. He took the hint and met my thrusts with his own.

Connor, not wanting to be left out, slid his fingers to my ass, gently teasing the entrance there. Slowly working the muscles, he pushed one finger in, stretching. (Where did he get the lube?) A second was added, while I slowed my movements on his brother, urgency replaced with a need to relax my body. (It’s not like I hadn’t taken both my boys at the same time before, it’s just been a while.) I felt Connor shift, his chest now flush against my back, fingers replaced with the head of his cock. Almost painfully slow, he pushed inside me. They let me have a minute to gather my bearings, the heavy weight of both inside made me feel full. With a nod of my head, I signaled to them that I want-needed them to move.

They worked together, when one pushed in, the other pulled out. It wasn’t long before I was being pushed to the edge, and they must have sensed that as both hands came to rest between my thighs, circling my overly sensitive clit. My body stuttered between them, walls clamping down on each cock as I cried out, an unintelligible combination of their names. The boys picked up the pace of their thrusts, chasing their own release. Murphy stumbled first, a whispered string of curses before he stilled underneath me. Then Connor, silent as his arms wrapped around my body, trapping me against his hard chest.

Murphy sat up, joining his brother in embracing me, enjoying the ever present after-sex glow we shared. That was until a knock came to the door, interrupting the moment.

“If ya three are done. I’d really like to get some sleep tonight.” Romeo called.

We laughed as we broke apart, a slight hiss leaving me as the boys pulled out, making me feel empty, incomplete. A half mad dash (from them) to clean up any evidence of our love making. I was already moving to lay in bed, not caring I was still naked, the blankets would cover me, and so will the boys once they came to join me. Which they did, sometime after I had already fallen asleep.


	3. PERSONAL

**Hey Guys,**

 

**I'm just letting you know that they're won't be any updates for the next little while. I'll try and come back in a week or so.**

 

**For anyone who cares, tomorrow (March 31st), I'm taking my dog into the vet, for the last time. He's been such a huge part of my life, and I just can't believe that I have to say goodbye. He's my best friend, and I just... ugh, why is it so hard?**

**Anyway, I'll let you know when I'm back.. I'll try and write, so I might have updates. I really like where this is going and I want to continue it, but I'm not making any promises...**

**Okay, so that's my rant, I just felt I should let you know why you won't be getting any updates..**

**Kay, Bye.**

**-Jelly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reunion of sorts...

I was woken the next morning to my cell phone ringing from somewhere in last night’s mess. Trying not to wake the boys, I crawled out from between them, throwing on one of their shirts while I searched for my phone. I found it on the second round of ringing.

“ ‘Ello?” I answered, sleep still thick in my voice.

“Sorry to wake ye, lass. I know it’s still early, but Sean seems to have came down with the flu sometime through the night. Is there any way for ye to come get ye’re girls?” Mrs. Callahan asked. “I would never forgive meself if they caught it.”

“Aye, I can come get them. Give me 30 minutes to wake up and get dressed.” I hung up, making an attempt to stay quiet while I wandered about, looking for my pants.

“Ye can go get who, love?” Murphy’s sleepy voice called out. Of course he was still a light sleeper.

“Do ye two have anywhere to be this mornin’?” I asked, ignoring his question for now.

“Nah,” He shook his head, “got nowhere to be but right here, fer now.”

“Get yer brother up, and get dressed. Ye have somewhere to be now.” I said throwing the shirt I stole at him, my actual t-shirt taking its place.

Exactly thirty minutes later, we were packed into my car and heading across Southie. They had tried to ask more questions about where we were going, the only answer I gave them though was they’ll understand when we get there. So the rest of the trip was met with silence, Connor and Murphy trying to figure out why I was being so secretive.

No sooner had Mrs. Callahan had opened her door for us, I was attacked by two small balls of energy. My arms wrapped around them on instinct, placing a soft kiss on each girl’s head, as they nuzzled into my neck. I could practically hear the gears spinning in the boys’ heads, not quite having put two and two together.

“Aibreann. Siobhan. Lig dom anáil. Tá duine éigin ba mhaith liom tú chun freastal. ( _Let me breath. There is someone I want you to meet._ )” I said, pulling their arms off from around me, turning to a silent Connor and Murphy. 

“Chonaic muid cheana féin ar na fir taobh thiar duit Ma. ( _We already saw the men behind you, Ma_ )” Siobhan’s soft voice stated.

“Tá a fhios againn cé hiad féin. ( _We know who they are._ )” Aibreann added to her sister’s statement.

“Ró-chliste do do maith féin. Ach níl a fhios acu cé tú féin, agus bheadh sé drochbhéasach gan é a dhéanamh in aithne cuí.. ( _Too smart for your own good. But they don’t know who you are and it would be rude not to do proper introductions._ )” I laughed as I stood, turning back to the boys, one hand on each of my girls shoulders.

“Connor, Murphy, this is Aibreann and Siobhan. Ye’re daughters.” For the second time in two days, I wished I had something to capture the looks on their faces.

Murphy was standing with his mouth open, a dozen different emotions sweeping through his face at once. Connor looked like he might actually cry, but if he was, he kept it in and spoke up.

“They’re ours?” An edge of disbelief catching in his throat.

“Aye.” I nodded, “Girls when’s yer birthday?”

“October 23rd 1999.” They said together.

Like it was any other day, the girls pushed out of my grip and ran to wrap their arms around each of the brothers’ waists. Only slightly taken aback from the invasion of personal space, their own instincts took hold and they returned their daughters’ embrace, crouching to mirror my own actions from earlier. Anyone else watching would have missed their silent exchange, but I caught it. Something in them had shifted, the look in their said it all. Their mission from God had changed. It was no longer just about ridding the world of bad men, it was also about doing everything in their power to keep their daughters safe.

After a quick farewell to Mrs. Callahan, we were all back in the car and heading home. All five of us silent, the boys processing what just happened, my girls knowing it wasn’t the time to ask questions and I, was trying to figure out how to tell them my other secret.

_The year after Connor and Murphy disappeared, the Mob Bosses started to get antsy again. They slowly started to come out of hiding, knowing there was no one to stop them once more._

_It was during one particular Sunday Mass, Father O’Brien was talking about how a 4 year old had gotten caught up in the middle of a fire fight. Two opposing factions had gotten into a rather heated argument, and started opening fire right there in the street. Many tried to run to the safety of their homes, not wanting to witness what was happening, but this little girl was left behind, a stray bullet striking her. I was furious, and the rest of the day I couldn’t stop thinking about it._

_And then there was the dreams that started that night. The first one, I didn’t think anything of it, just my subconscious bleeding into what I was thinking about all day. But then they shifted, it was no longer replaying what had happened in the street. I was with my boys, all three of us were standing above some scum lord, guns cocked, they were reciting that prayer of theirs, and then there was a deep, powerful voice overpowering everything._

_“They’ll need you. When they return, be ready.”_

_I had the dream three times before I realized what it meant. The Saints may have been gone, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t carry on their work. I finally understood what needed to be done. It took some time, but I had everything I needed, and a plan that would make Connor’s look like child’s play._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a little while since I've posted.. I haven't forgot about you! (Just some shit to deal with is all)..  
>  Hopefully this (short) Chapter makes up for my absence! **

**Author's Note:**

> She's learned Irish (if you're wondering what language she was speaking to the boys)..


End file.
